lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brooklyn Hayes/@comment-5122444-20180416200619
Well I have a theory on Brooke. Well heres what I have come up with. Brooke's behaviour is caused by her mother and home life. Now a lot of you probably know this, but I want to go deeper into it. Brooke's character used to be nice when she and Savvy were Best friends. However, after moving to California, time went on and Brooke slowly contacted Savannah less and less. Why this is? The passing of her father. My guess to when her father died was just before the start of LPS popular. I am talking a month or two before Savannah came to California. This is probably around the time her father passed away. Why do I bring up Brooke's father? Because in episode 24 (I think) Savannah's mom said that Brooke's father was the nice one and this was probably the only thing in her life keeping her from snapping. After the passing of her father, Brooke had no one in her family to comfort her and that is where her mom's attitude influenced Brooke a lot. Her mother was probably shouting at her to act more like her and other bad mental abuse like threats. Now you probably might be thinking that Brooke should just get help and talk to a therapist. I think Brooke might be scared of doing so. Her mother is shown to act like an elite and has probably told her daughter to be just like her. Remember the episode "Brooke"? Yes the episode title, not the character Brooke. Her mom tells her daughter to snap out of it and she is Brooklyn Hayes. Yeah Brooke's mom might seem alright from just shown in the series, but really, shes awful. She has caused Brooke to change her attitude and I am pretty sure she wants Brooke to become an elite like her. I also want to talk about the episode "Brooke". Not only is Brooke really upset, but she actually seems to be depressed. Its one of my favorite episodes of the series. Its unique because like 90% of the episode is without dialogue. The colors and music of it all really captures the mood and is edited really nicely. We can see how badly Brooke is feeling after not just losing everything, but also being defeated. I am pretty sure if the picture wasn't sent to her at the end of the episode, her mood might have gotten worse. Another thing is why did Brooke just reject Savannah when they met again? This again goes right back to Brooke's mother. She probably wants her daughter to hang around other mean rich kids so Brooke can seem like an elite just like her mother. This is why Brooke acts nasty and is desperate to feel anything. Yes she could have gone back to being friends with Savvy again in the first few episodes, but two things. One, that would have ruined the plot. Two, Brooke's mother would have probably been rather ticked about it. If you have time, go watch the My Little Pony episode: Crusaders of the lost marks. Diamond Tiara's mother kinda reminds me of Brooke's mother a lot. Yes I like the show. Also I have to point out that Savannah taking over Brooke in popularity is probably a missunderstanding because I am pretty sure Savannah does not know what has been happening with Brooke after months. The whole thing with Savannah taking things from Brooke is a big misunderstanding in my opinion and I should probably talk about that too. So overall, Brooke isn't a nasty character. She has just been influenced by her mother so badly that it has caused her to change. To anyone reading this who has children of their own, PLEASE do take the time to raise your child right and be there for them unless you want your child to be like Brooke.